Machine learning and data analysis algorithms can be applied to many domains, ranging from medical image analysis to insurance, financial data (e.g. fraud detection), and social networks (e.g. image and text understanding, graph analysis). With advances in artificial intelligence and related applications more and more users are starting to engage with these systems.